The Hunted
by Thomas A. Merrick
Summary: They were hunters. At the same time they were the prey; the hunted themselves. The Ghosts, much more than the stories said they were. They were going to stop at nothing to complete every single mission they were sent on. Rorke was hunting them one by one. Hunters, being hunted. They weren't backing down for nothing.


**Hey guys! Hawk-eye-33 here. Me and Kittycat are doing a collab. I'm typing this chapter here so, yea-up. It includes our OC's. So please review!**

* * *

**No Man's Land**

**June 7th - 06:19:43**

**Southern DMZ**

I walk behind Keegan, holding my Honey Badger low but, ready. I bite back another sigh. Keegan follows Merrick, I follow Keegan. Kick, Scarecrow, and Alonya had stayed back behind at base and Grim, Torch were missing. Missing or dead and I preferred them to just be missing. But, Ajax, Rorke got Ajax. That was our mission; meet up with the Walker boys and get Ajax back. Twigs snap under my foot and out of instinct and habit, raised my weapon to look around, make sure no enemies sneak upon us. I sighed in annoyance as I realised that I was the one who snapped the twig. I doubled time in order to catch up to Keegan and Merrick.

"Keep up, Willams." Keegan growled and I bite my lip to hold back a remark. We had been hiking for a few miles now. _Are we even half close yet? _I kept silently asking my self. Suddenly, I can hear bullet shots and a dog barking. My eyes lit up.

"You think that it's them?" I ask as we double time to reach the noise. No answer.

"Riley, back boy. Back. Get back." I hear yelling. We approach a small cliff. There's a brown haired male pulling a german shepard back and a blonde haired male laying in the dirt being attacked by a wolf. I sprint in front of Merrick and just as the wolf goes to tear his throat out, I tackle it back. I stand up and shoot at the wolves. They run away just as Merrick and Keegan catch up. I turn around and help the boy up.

"Serana. Serana Williams." I shake his hand.

"Logan. That's Riley, the dog. And my brother Hesh." He returns the shake and I turn to the other male.

"You boys look lost." I speak.

"We're not lost. We were looking for Captain Merrick." I open my mouth to speak but, Merrick pushes me back into Keegan.

"Walker. I believe you have something for me?" Merrick says.

"Yeah. Some Feds were moving a guy to Firebase Charlie." He says giving Merrick some intel. "He one of yours?" He asks raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Ajax." I say watching Merrick as he puts the intel into his cargo pocket.

"All right, we don't have a lot of time. You can stick with us but you do what I say, when I say it. Understood?" Merrick says eyeing both Hesh and Logan. Riley stands still, not moving a muscle.

"Yes, sir." Hesh says. His pine green eyes lock in on mine and I hold his gaze for a second before I look away. I stop the shiver from going down my back. What the hell was that? Me, Hesh, Logan, Merrick and Keegan move forward coming up to a gate. On the other side, a lot of Federation activity can be seen. Hesh lifts the gate off and puts it aside. We go through. A large hovercraft can be seen. We go low and come up to a large group of enemies.

"Got some stragglers on the road. Could be trouble." I report to Merrick.

"Okay. Keegan, post up and keep us covered. You Walker boys are with me. Serana, you too." I follow Merrick and we get into position.

"Okay, Keegan. Kick us off." Keegan kills an enemy. The other enemies notice. The enemies open fire on us.

"Weapons free!" I holler out, peering around the corner and dropping enemies.

"Move up! Top of the hill, let's go!" Merrick yelled and we followed him. We move up and come up to a cliff overlooking the stadium.

"Williams, take point. Get us headed towards the stadium. Ajax doesn't have long." Merrick instructs me and I nod in response. I step around Hesh, making sure my arm brushes his on purpose. The feeling sends goose bumps down my arms and I can feel Hesh bristle under my touch. I take point and begin to lead the way down towards the stadium.

* * *

**Ayyyyo! How was that? Short, short, short, I know. Considering I started from the bottom and now I'm here… nah. xD I'm sorry. My brother was saying that all day. Since I started from damn near the end of the mission, not much to go on. xD Pleaseeee review! **

**~Hawk-eye-3**


End file.
